Trapped in a dream
by Asteria Fay
Summary: The girl, living a lie her whole life? Alone she faces the truth of her life, each step she takes closer to the truth; despair grasps onto her not letting go. (It's the sequel for musical stars! YAY! Hope you enjoy!)
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys guess which story has a sequel? Well it sorta does. Random idea that just hit me and I have to make it into a story! Did I forget to mention this is the sequel for musical stars but now way after the whole incident and a couple of years passed. Let's get started then!

* * *

As time passes, people change. The world is a confusing place that can make a person develop not one but many feelings. Could hurt a person, or maybe make them smile. The world's unpredictable, who knows what, might come ahead?

As time changes, the world changes... But did you forget people change as well? This is a continuous process that goes on until the end! People itself wither away...

The hero and his friends who once saved the world of beyblade, their story legend caries on. Their legacy still lives on, yet their existence is now just a memory; as they watch over from above.

* * *

There she was. That mischievous redhead, laid there on the grassy field as she filled her mind with many questions. What a wondrous girl she was! Red, soft; silky hair. Sapphire, blue eyes. A silver top, blue torn up jeans, silver fingerless gloves along with a blue; black trench coat.

She held out her bey: Cosmic Sapphire Pegasus. Staring upon it, her mind filled with curiosity. "Who am I really? What's my real name?" The girl supposedly named Sakura questioned herself. "I've been living a lie. I don't know who my actual parents are and neither my name… 'We'll live a happy life my precious Sakura…' These words are the only thing I remember; maybe this is a lead to my actual family? I-I don't know….." The redhead began letting out the sorrow she carried within; and no one to comfort her either. That poor little Sakura; a precious little cherry blossom… Such a sweet girl, wherever she went despair seem to vanish and not come near her. Yet what happened now to that cherry blossom?

Sakura cried her heart out, while her parents watched from above. Oh if only she knew her parents were long gone… The redhead and brunette watched their young daughter, oh if only they could do something to help her! But how? They needed to be with their sweet child but destiny had other plans. It felt they were trapped in a dream they needn't live or watch.

That day that Sakura spent full of sorrow and despair, as the truth finally reached out to her. But who and where were her parents? Yet only time can tell, as she seeks the answer to the truth of her past.

* * *

Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, tell me if I should continue aaaaaand try guessing who her parents are. Till then I'll see ya later!


	2. Chapter 2

Ello guys! I'm finally on time hopefully… Well then this chapter will definitely be mysterious! I hope you enjoy! BYE!

* * *

How long can she hold on?

* * *

"It stopped beating! But it began again!? This is getting worse and at risk!" Confusion and panic all in one; took over as the calamity kept taking place one after another.

* * *

Sakura woke up, but when did she ever sleep? "Another blackout? And these dreams are so so….. Horrifying! I'm all alone; I have no one…." Sakura began weeping, what exactly was going on with her? And these dreams… Was this is a sign of what might happen in the future? Or what already happened?! Impossible! Or was it?

"I have no one; besides you CosmicSapphirePegasus… I-I just want mom and dad back! Is that so wrong?! I have no friends, I have no rivals; this life is so horrid! Yet I still love it? But why do I? I don't know…" Sakura questioned herself until it was pitch black all around her, as she began to shiver; the icy coldness, the night brought to her. She searched for something warm; but sadly no luck. And as if it was a mere coincidence? The night sky brought her a white scarf she could use. As it gently came floating towards her hands.

She grasped onto it and wore it. It was so soft and so comforting? It was as if a known friend flew besides her, giving her such a warm hug! She never wanted to take it off and so she kept it with her even on the sunniest of days! The morning sun brought to her, yet she felt anything but warm, when she wore it she felt someone was actually there for her for once in her whole life! This brought tears of joy to her eyes as she felt such warmth, it was like a mothers touch. It felt so real, so pleasant! She felt as if her mother was hugging her! But that wasn't true, or was it?

* * *

That sweet little cherry blossom began smiling once more, brought tears to her mother's eyes as she watched from above. The redhead and brunette felt pity over their daughter, yet smiled when they saw; even going through a lie she managed to hold on…. But what lie was it they feared? What lie did that little blossom spoke of? But never had that been the reason, a lie they would never speak of…. Or even watch! Yet before their very eyes that lie took place; day after another. If only they had a say at to what was happening, the tragedy was that they didn't.

This horrible tragedy! She lived, she feared; yet she overcame! But how long would she go without her remedy? If she ever had one… This cruelness! Yet she faced it! That Sakura barely had a chance to live and experience; take on the world! Yet never did they ever hear the words of quitting! What despair brought to her heart, that blossom managed to face! She never wilted; yet blossomed more and more!

The purest of hearts! That sweet cherry blossom kept safe. Whether right in the open, where despair could just grab onto it! That day never came and never will! For even if the lie she lives! She kept bringing hope and kindness just for the pleasure of her parents, she feels it! Somewhere her parents watch over her and smile!

* * *

Guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! And I'll see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Am I late in updating, yes I am. Hi guys I'm back, as I was going through the review section; I see my readers are very smart! And great friends! Well enough of me rambling and onto the chapter!

* * *

A young four year old; redheaded girl was being caressed in her mother's arms. The gentle soft touch, a tight embrace yet so warm. Enjoying the affection she was given, everyday 'should've' been like this. A smile brought upon their face, as their dear daughter smiled softly towards them. A happy family; indeed they were. A day couldn't get better as this; absence of light didn't seem possible then. But where the light roams, dark follows.

A pair never to part, in love; except not? One who's a ray of hope so elated! But the other so dim and shadowy, where light seize to exist. So different; but stay together. Why? No one knows, but anyhow today shouldn't be ruined. The sun at its peak, light ruled over. The gentle breeze blew throughout the forest…. The furry creatures singing their sweet melody; heard throughout the woodland. The blissful moment, elated of the family they had become.

The day full of bliss, came to an end; tragedy and sorrow had just began as darkness overthrew the humble and peaceful light.

A colossus, heavy weighted, destructive robot came into view. Who else would be in mastery of that? Doji, the one and only! Convulsive power dominant over everything, destruction left as the remains. Demolishing everything in its path, a picturesque place that 'used' to be.

The redhead growled out of anger, a peaceful day ruined by his arch nemesis! He approached the mechanism. Snatching his bey from the casing it was safely kept in, he aimed.

Unfair play came into his schemes, before the redhead even had a chance! Doji played him out, dark rays of energy blasted towards the redhead and this he couldn't dodge. He yelped in pain, before meeting his fate towards the painful landing; he lay there unconscious.

A cry heard from the brunette as she was left in a state of shock, the young girl held in her arms; she watched her dear father lay there. Soon the brunette sprinted towards him, kept her daughter behind herself in case of havoc; she'd still be safe. Tears slipped by as she cried for her dear husband. Her daughter right there to witness it all.

The malicious male with that wicked grin spread across his face. He toyed with his fingers across the control panel, "oops!" he smirked. Destruction and chaos written all over him, his fingers flipped the switch. An understanding mistake; only to him! Toying with people's lives, a fun game! Just to him! Another ray flashed by, this time striking both the redhead and the brunette. There their life had vanished within seconds, they remained no more.

She witnessed this, a struggle she stood up and crawled towards her parents. Taking both their hands; she locked their hands together, placing hers on top of the both. A teary whisper, "Wa fameley we wi-l-l r-remain…" A cry heard full of sorrow and pain, she embraced her parents in a tight hug; not dare let go! She silently cried as her parents watched from above. Right by her side, let alone they weren't. Sighting her, but to the extent she couldn't sight them and nor could either of them touch either one. The story stood beyond there, yet it didn't all the same.

* * *

Today they watch her going through struggles; yet still unable succour. Let alone she doesn't even know who they are, just a haunting memory that remains hidden. Half her identity just a blur, will it ever be cleared?

* * *

Dun dun dun! Why did I do that? I don't know, just felt like it…. So hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you in the next chapter! BYE!


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Guys! I'm back, late as ever. Sooooooo this will be supposedly the last chapter of this story. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Hysterical all it may seem to you or to me. Believing you've lived a dream or a lie? Impossible yes indeed! To me so many possibilities, seemingly making it possible; I know this is a dream or maybe a lie?! I've wasted my life time, who knows when I'll get this time back, never I assume? That time is lost and so is my life, I don't what to live or so what to expect; go with the flow I guess.

All my life I've been so reckless, not caring if I lose my life or not. Now look at me; I care so much, why? I don't know, maybe because I seek answers or I want to live my life? Not any of them though, I want to truly feel the thrill of life and not the one I've lived…. If I can even say I've lived a single bit, I could just be someone's figment of imagination ready to wake up from a dream or lie. Today I'll find out, I know so! That feeling, gushes through my veins, I know I'll find out soon enough!

* * *

The world; my world sinks in… I-I'm in a void? Darkness surrounds me, fear rushes over me. Where am I? Who am I? No one's there, no surprise there; I've always been alone, haven't I? "Sakura…. Sakura…" That name repeats over and over, calling for its owner. That name, it sounds familiar… I-It's me! Am I conscious?

Limb to limb I feel so weak, laying on a flat cozy surface. I try to visualize, where am I? A bright blinding light reaches towards my eyes, I can see! Whiteness surrounding me and so much light! I see…. A brunette?! I squint my eyes constantly, that image is so blurry? Concern washing over me, I need to know! Who, he or maybe she is!

More than that, I try continuously! I know it's staring at me, but why can't I know who it is?! I don't know… But rather than that, where's my bey? "Cosmic-Sapphire-Pegasus!" I scream my lungs out, yet in return I hear not my voice but a hissing sound. Who's doing that? I search for whom that sound may be, turns out it was mine; I was unable to speak just as I was unable to make any movements.

Hopeless, pathetic and weak! Those were the things I consider myself as. And it's true, so much proof right before me….. I freeze, I could hear ghostly whispers, and "you're anything but that my precious Sakura or should I say _" My eyes widened, almost to the point they'd pop out! My eyes widened in disbelief, Sakura; she called me but that other name _ I-I-I remember everything! My true name and identity, I am _...

Confusion and panic written all over me, beeping. Beeping? I hear beeping. That sound, it's so close to me… What's going on? Multiple thoughts rush around in my head; I couldn't understand anything….. So many voices, none of them belonging to me; but to people who surrounded me. "_ don't worry sis big bro is here, you'll be fine!" Again, that name; it belonged to me. But more importantly what he said supposedly to me, sister….

Darkness enveloped me, I had no time think. The last sound I heard, a straight line… My vision went blurry; I could tell people were panicking; if I only knew why? The brunette I heard before, tears pooled up in his eyes, sudden sadness appearing onto his face. "_ please don't go!" He cried out my name. I don't know why but I felt I wasn't alone, finally I came to the conclusion I was dying… No sadness poured over me I just smiled, he witnessed this; tilting his head in confusion. For all I knew I was leaving soon, my last words "Goodbye brother," after that my vision was just darkness, I heard his voice sadly unable to make out what…

I know I departed the world, barely having the chance to live, I served my purpose and got what I desired I was happy even if for the past 10 years I remained in coma after all that's happened….. I can't help but feel proud; I lived how far I could and did my best. That's what matters, besides even if I was in coma the whole time I still learnt a lot! And now I spend time with my mom and dad! Gingka and Madoka Hagane!

My bro is out there living his life….. "Don't worry bro I'm with you!", "I-I's that _" He smiled, I watched him so happily living his life. I'm glad he knows we're there! "Of course; we're family after all that stick together forever." My parents Gingka and Madoka cheerfully said as they embraced me with a warm hug! So strong I was sure it reached out to my brother….. We were a family a close one! That'll never be separated again!

* * *

The end! I hope you enjoyed! Tell me if you want me to do an epilogue about this or not and I'll see you later! BYE!


End file.
